<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>lazy sunday by redsh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728917">lazy sunday</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsh/pseuds/redsh'>redsh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>K-pop, VIXX</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Lazy Mornings, Lazy Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Short &amp; Sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:27:36</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,059</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24728917</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/redsh/pseuds/redsh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“shik.” jaehwan mumbled.</p><p>“yeah?” wonshik asked softly.</p><p>jaehwan pushed himself up on his elbows, looking over his shoulder as his honey blonde locks fell over his eyes. wonshik looked away from the television so their eyes met.</p><p>“you can touch me.” jaehwan spoke before returning to his original position.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>lazy sunday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>jaehwan nuzzled into the pillow beneath his head, yawning softly before refocusing his attention on the television. he had seen the avengers hundreds if not thousands of times but there was nothing else to do and he was too lazy to dig the remote out of the couch cushions. so he and wonshik were watching it again. for the second time that afternoon.</p><p> </p><p>wonshik was beneath him, one leg behind the older’s head as the other one hung off the side of the couch. jaehwan refused to lay on his chest for whatever reason so he was just resting between wonshik’s legs with his hips right above his crotch because jaehwan was nothing if not an endless tease. they were about halfway through the film, the sound of the clock ticking on the opposite wall and the fan on the ceiling whirring softly filling the background.</p><p> </p><p>the sensation of wonshik’s fingers on the back of his thighs made jaehwan’s body relax further, goosebumps rising as he touched him gently. wonshik didn’t even realize he was doing it, he was so used to touching and jaehwan was so used to being touched that neither of them noticed how close his hands were getting to jaehwan’s ass until he had two handfuls and jaehwan felt his cock twitch inside his shorts.</p><p> </p><p>wonshik pulled his hands back slowly and jaehwan held back a frustrated sigh.</p><p> </p><p>“shik.” jaehwan mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>“yeah?” wonshik asked softly.</p><p> </p><p>jaehwan pushed himself up on his elbows, looking over his shoulder as his honey blonde locks fell over his eyes. wonshik looked away from the television so their eyes met.</p><p> </p><p>“you can touch me.” jaehwan spoke before returning to his original position. wonshik let his hands brush the back of jaehwan’s soft thighs and eventually settle on his ass again, squeezing gently.</p><p> </p><p>when wonshik pushed his fingers under the waistband of jaehwan’s shorts and gently tugged them off, jaehwan let him. when wonshik grabbed a bottle of lube from one of the drawers beneath the coffee table and took his sweet time opening jaehwan up with his long fingers, jaehwan let him. when wonshik pulled his cock out of his sweatpants, grabbed a condom from that same drawer, rolled it on, and covered himself with lube before pulling the string of jaehwan’s thong to the side and slowly pushing inside that burning heat, jaehwan let him.</p><p> </p><p>jaehwan gasped as wonshik pushed him forward and tugged his hips back because he was still adjusting and the stretch burned just the way he liked it and <em> fuck </em> he felt so full and warm and perfect. eventually, jaehwan started to move on his own, enjoying the feeling of wonshik’s cock sliding in and out of him slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“red?” wonshik popped the string of jaehwan’s thong against his hip sharply, making him shudder.</p><p> </p><p>“y-yeah it’s new...i got it the other day when yeonie and i went to the mall...” jaehwan responded, bending his legs and sitting up so he could ride wonshik properly.</p><p> </p><p>“i like it.” wonshik moaned quietly.</p><p> </p><p>“of course you do, perv.” jaehwan giggled softly, holding his oversized shirt above his tummy with one hand and gripping the back of the couch with the other as he bounced lazily.</p><p> </p><p>they didn’t rush, neither of them really had the energy for something fast and they were both tired of watching television so they took their time. when wonshik took the lead he would always speed up the slightest bit and make jaehwan throw his head back to release the sweetest sounds and when jaehwan took the lead he would always slow down significantly and roll his hips in a way that had wonshik begging him not to stop.</p><p> </p><p>“we should have just done this at first,” jaehwan panted softly, running a hand through his hair and letting out a surprised squeak when wonshik spanked him hard. he could feel where his hand had just been, knew there would be a mark to show for it later but had very little time to be concerned about it because wonshik did it again on the opposite cheek. “<em> fuck </em> more please.”</p><p> </p><p>“more? you want me to hit you again?” wonshik asked breathlessly.</p><p> </p><p>“mhm...” jaehwan hummed, clenching hard around wonshik’s cock when he was spanked a third time.</p><p> </p><p>there were handprints all over jaehwan’s ass in a matter of minutes and at that point he found a little burst of energy so he rode wonshik hard and fast until he came inside of him not once but twice.</p><p> </p><p>“i apologize for breaking your dick.” jaehwan laughed, the sound bringing a smile to wonshik’s face. jaehwan pulled the condom off, ever so careful to not spill anything on the couch, tied it, and tossed it in the trash bin.</p><p> </p><p>“i’m sure it’ll be fine, come here,” wonshik spoke softly, turning jaehwan around in his lap and pulling him close so his thighs were on either side of his head.</p><p> </p><p>jaehwan watched as wonshik pulled the thin fabric barely covering his cock down and took the tip between his lips, sighing contentedly as he thrust into wonshik’s mouth. jaehwan hadn’t touched himself at all since they started so he knew he wouldn’t last long, especially with the way wonshik was staring at him.</p><p> </p><p>“you always look so cute underneath me,” jaehwan bit his lip as he held his shirt up with one hand and fisted wonshik’s hair with the other. he pushed deeper and moaned as wonshik choked around him, holding him still for a few moments before slipping out and smearing spit and precum on his cheek. “cute and soft and small.”</p><p> </p><p>they both knew wonshik could take it so jaehwan gave him more and more, pushing deeper and deeper the closer he got to his high. jaehwan trembled as wonshik squeezed his hips and swallowed around him, pulling out suddenly and pumping himself quickly until he came on wonshik’s tongue with a long whine.</p><p> </p><p>“open,” jaehwan cooed softly after he laid down on wonshik’s chest, smiling when the younger stuck his tongue out to show him he swallowed everything. “good.”</p><p> </p><p>“are we gonna watch another movie?” wonshik wrapped his arms around jaehwan, playing with the string of red hugging his waist.</p><p> </p><p>“yes!”</p><p> </p><p>“lame.”</p><p> </p><p>“do you have a better idea?” jaehwan asked, giggling softly.</p><p> </p><p>“nope, spider-man is fine.” wonshik mumbled, pressing a kiss to jaehwan’s forehead.</p><p> </p><p>“perfect.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>